bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randamonium!
This article is about the comic series. See Randamonium! (Dimension) for more information on the dimension. ---- Randamonium! is a comic series started by Xanis and co-written by Katayru. It is well-known for its use of sprites created by Xanis himself, as well as its attractive graphics and quirky humor. It features Xanis, Katayru, and their silent, mutant, hamburger-for-a-head friend Billy, as well as Philbert, Gilbert, and Larry, the trio of Randamonium! attendants. The series continued into 2008, and in mid-2008 there was a period of a few months during which comics were not produced. There was a brief period of revival to follow, though insufficient fan support contributed in part to its death soon afterward. In a miraculous turn of events, Randamonium! has recently been revived once more. Recently, Xanis announced that Randamonium! will continue with the mini-series Rise of the Randobots, which is based on the canceled movie. Randamonium! will return with Season 3 once Rise of the Randobots ends. Story Season 1 The series began with Xanis flipping through the channels of his TV. He was suddenly warped into a dimension known as Randamonium!. After being flattened and knocked out by his own television, Xanis found himself in face-to-face with a curious duo of Randamonium! Attendants named Philbert and Gilbert. They explained they were there to assist those new to the dimension. Their first job was to dislodge the TV from Xanis’s back. With the help of Gilbert and a handful of ice, Xanis was propelled to the desert in a massive explosion. While there Xanis met Katayru, who was sent to Randamonium! by a misleading pop-up ad on his computer. After some unseen adventures that took place in the desert, the newly formed pair met a silent hamburger-headed mutant named Billy. A series of events brought the group through a forest and back to the Brown Room which was invaded by two aliens named Bob and Glob, but were quickly subdued by a new attendant, Larry. He teamed up with his long time friend Gilbie, and the two quickly found themselves underground in the hands of molemen after being randomized to the forest. While there a strange character known as Mr. Magicpants revealed his plan to take over the dimension with a horde of zombies. Magicpants’ plan was foiled, and the zombie curse broken, when he was abducted by aliens. Season 2 After the events of Season 1; Xanis, Katayru, Billy, Larry, and Gilbie were randomized to a city. While there the group got separated. Xanis and Katayru were trying to find the others, Billy was off trading his hamburger, and Larry and Gilbie were attempting to find a way back in the city after they accidentally left it. The villain of Season 2, Malinda, sent an army of Gnats to subdue Xanis and Katayru for her mysterious boss who she spoke to through a large TV screen. Xanis and Katayru took refuge underground after the confrontation. While underground, Katayru seemed to have been killed by an assassin and Xanis ventured on by himself to find Billy. After finding Billy’s head and being randomized back to the surface, Xanis went to retrieve Billy’s body which was seen being carried away by a group of Gnats. While chasing them, Xanis found Katayru who had dug himself back up. After explaining how Katayru had survived, they continued on and found themselves in a lava field. While there, the duo met “It”. It taught them how to use powers against Malinda, and explained that she, along with Mr. Magicpants, was hired by an unknown foe bent on taking over the dimension as well as the other dimensions. Xanis and Katayru traversed to Malinda’s fortress after mastering their abilities. A quick battle took place, Xanis, Katayru, and a newly assembled Billy were randomized out of the fortress just in time for Sam, the assassin, to accidentally blow up the fortress with an incident involving ice cubes. At this time it was revealed that the attendant, Philbert, was the unknown employer of Malinda and Magicpants. Rise of the Randobots Before Season 2 began, Xanis announced that a movie would be produced to follow the events of Season 2. However, due to animation issues and time constraints the project was cancelled. The project was revived when Xanis changed the movie to a mini series of comics. The mini-series will debut the use of Xaniskit 2.0 in Randamonium!, and will have "movie-style" panels. The mini-series will bridge the gap between Season 2 and 3, and will tie together everything from previous seasons. Trivia *Randamonium! is commonly referred to as "Randomonium". However, the correct spelling is Randamonium! with an exclamation point at the end. *Every comic has nine panels except the season finales. *The colors of Randamonium!, purple and white, are coincidentally Xanis's school colors. External Links Randamonium! on BZPower Xanis's Ultimate Sprite Kit Category:Comics